El amante de Sasuke
by mayu-yui
Summary: "Sasuke siempre había tenido una noción muy clara de lo que él quería de sus amantes. Y era por eso que si él se molestaba en aclarar las cosas a todas sus parejas de forma detallada y concisa, no entendía por qué ellos no podían tener la decencia de cumplir con su papel".


_**El amante de Sasuke**_

Por Mayu_yui

_Dedicado enteramente a Sekh. Que sí, sé que es una tontería de historia, ya dije que lo mío no son los one—shot, pero aún así quería terminarlo y regalártelo, como te había prometido. Espero que te guste, aunque solo sea por la parte del sexo XD. _

Sasuke siempre había tenido una noción muy clara de lo que él quería de sus amantes.

Para empezar, buen sexo. Le gustaba que fuesen fogosos en la cama, con gran iniciativa e inventiva. Sasuke se sabía tanto activo como pasivo, por lo que sus parejas debían sentirse cómodos y disfrutar de ambas posiciones. No tenía aficiones extravagantes ni fetiches a los que pudiese llamar extraños, y era un joven sano que en sus plenos 26 años, con una larga carrera de vida sexual, tenía ciertas necesidades que satisfacer.

Ya que su deseo sexual se encendía tanto con mujeres como con hombres, Sasuke ni siquiera era demasiado exigente a la hora de elegir. Le gustaban las mujeres de generosas curvas, aquellas a las que podía sostener entre sus brazos sin temer lastimarlas si las cosas se salían un poco de control. Le gustaban las largas cabelleras rizadas, preferiblemente rubias, que desprendían aquellos afrutados olores. En cuanto a hombres, tampoco se tenía por una persona de inalcanzables estándares. Le gustaban con cuerpos flexibles, a ser posible no demasiado bajos ya que, aunque algunos no quisieran creerlo, a Sasuke le gustaba besar. Si el afortunado, además, tenía los ojos claros, mejor. Sasuke se había acostado con rubios y morenos. Con castaños y pelirrojos. Y con todos ellos disfrutó.

Nunca había importado demasiado el carácter. No es que tuviese demasiada importancia, de cualquier forma, al igual que la inteligencia. Sus encuentros sexuales eran eso mismo, encuentros sexuales, y Sasuke no esperaba de su pareja una profunda charla filosófica post orgásmica. Le bastaba con que el susodicho, o la susodicha, de darse el caso, tuviese el ánimo de aguantar sus comentarios cortantes y su, en ocasiones, arisco humor.

En definitiva, solo esperaba de sus parejas que tuviesen un sano apetito sexual, que le resultasen físicamente atrayentes y que supieran que más allá de un furioso y caliente orgasmo no debían esperar nada de él.

Era por eso que Sasuke Uchiha aquel día de finales de octubre llegó por fin al límite de su escasa y preciada paciencia. Porque si él se molestaba en aclarar las cosas a todas sus parejas de forma detallada y concisa, no entendía por qué ellos no podían tener la decencia de cumplir con su papel. Todo había empezado hacia unos días, cuando tras levantarse de su cama para asearse como habitualmente hacía, se encontró en su servicio toda una gama de productos que, que el recordase, no estaban allí el día anterior. Para empezar estaba aquel espantoso cepillo de dientes de horrible color verde chillón que descansaba en el vaso junto al suyo. Decidido a ignorar aquello, Sasuke empezó a desvestirse tirando la ropa en la cesta junto al plato de ducha y abriendo la mampara. La segunda maldición de la mañana escapó de sus labios cuando tras pisar el bote de champú afrutado tirado en el suelo, casi se abrió la cabeza contra la pared. El bote estaba además mal cerrado, y el líquido se había esparcido por todo el plato de ducha, haciéndolo peligrosamente resbaladizo.

Sobra decir que Sasuke no usaría un champú con olor a limón ni muerto.

El baño, a pesar de los contratiempos, le sentó de maravilla a su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente salió de su cuarto completamente vestido se encontraba de mucho mejor humor. El día pasó sin más contratiempos y su casa, tan silenciosa como debía estar, le dio la bienvenida cuando volvió del arduo entrenamiento junto a Neji , Sai y Lee. El estúpido de Naruto estaba en una misión de rango A de la que, por supuesto, Sasuke no había sido informado sino hasta esa misma tarde. No es que le importara, se dijo, pero siempre era conveniente saber donde se metía aquel desastre con cabello rubio y boca floja.

El día siguiente Sasuke se levantó con la intención de visitar a Sakura al hospital. Necesitaba que le revisase la última herida en su hombro izquierdo. Antes, sin embargo, volvió a ducharse. Esta vez no se molestó en mirar el ofensivo cepillo de dientes verde y tuvo cuidado de no pisar nada extraño que acaparase su plato de ducha. Media hora después, completamente peinado, afeitado y con el fresco olor de su desodorante esparciéndose tras él, únicamente tapado además con una pequeña toalla que sostenía precariamente en su cintura, abrió el cajón de su ropa interior. Sasuke era terriblemente ordenado. Quizás hasta el extremo de compulsión, por lo que no entendió que sus inmaculados calcetines negros estuviesen todos ovillados y revueltos en una esquina. Por no hablar de que en el lado derecho, casi de forma insultante, toda una gama de coloridos y fluorescentes calzones le saludaban. Los había rojos, azules, amarillos y naranjas. Un tanga verde y lo que parecía ser un bañador, indecentemente corto, eso sí, y rojo. Si alguien hubiese sido presente del tic que en ese mismo momento empezó a empujar de forma extraña la ceja izquierda de Sasuke, seguramente hubiera sabido que no era buena señal. Es más, posiblemente el desafortunado habría salido corriendo de allí.

De cualquier forma Sasuke era una persona tranquila y paciente, y una vez más tuvo que repetirse a sí mismo que aquello no era tampoco para tanto. Sí, su amante de turno había cogido la afición de dejar toda una serie de artículos personales por su casa cuando obviamente eso no venía a cuento, pero Sasuke tenía más entereza de la que normalmente mostraba, y pensó que con una seria y larga charla aquello podría solucionarse.

Pasaron dos días más y Sasuke andaba por su casa como si fuera un invitado, temeroso de encontrar cualquier otro objeto incriminador. ¡Quien sabe, lo mismo y todo podía abrir los cajones de su cocina y encontrarse aquella asquerosa comida que a su amante le gustaba comer con una frecuencia enfermiza! Finalmente, nada más llegar la noche y aún con el cielo algo clareado tras la puesta de sol, la puerta de su casa se abrió, y pasos rápidos sonaron a lo largo de todo su pasillo. Sasuke no se preguntó cómo había conseguido sus llaves, no. Aquello lo dejaría para el final de su larga y necesaria charla.

—¡Sasuke, por fin he vuelto! ¿Me echaste de menos? No, ¡claro que no! ¿Has hecho de comer? Huele a algo…

Sasuke rodó los ojos, esperando que el rubio idiota se percatara de su seria expresión y dejase de dar vueltas por el comedor de su casa, buscando vete a saber qué cosa.

—Naruto, siéntate.

Se miraron fijamente, ahora sí, por unos instantes, y de pronto una enorme sonrisa adornó aquellos bronceados rasgos. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, teme –exclamó el otro mientras dejaba caer al suelo su mochila y se acercaba lentamente al sillón. Sasuke se removió, reconociendo de inmediato aquella pícara expresión—. No sabía que me habías echado tanto de menos.

—Eso no es…

Pero no pudo seguir. El rubio le había empujado contra el respaldo y sus manos rápidamente habían viajado hasta el interior de su camiseta, acariciando allí donde sabía que mayor reacción tendría. Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido, aceptando el beso que Naruto depositó en sus labios.

—Yo también tenía muchas ganas –murmuró Naruto mientras se frotaba encima de él. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente durante un momento.

—No, espera… –Y Naruto paró, finalizando el beso y mirándole con ojos nublados por la lujuria. Sasuke tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de recordar lo que quería decir—. Tenemos que hablar, dobe. Tus hábitos últimam…

Un fuerte jadeó escapó de sus labios y Naruto dejó escapar una risilla mientras su mano, ahora bajo la ropa interior de un excitado Sasuke, acariciaba su miembro.

—Deja eso para después, idiota.

Y Sasuke no pudo recordar por qué no podía hacer precisamente eso. Sus manos se posaron en las delgadas caderas de su amante, coordinando los movimientos que este hacía sobre él, ondulándose y creando una placentera fricción. Naruto olía a sudor y a bosque. Olía a sal y a Naruto. Y Sasuke simplemente enterró su rostro en aquel largo y bronceado cuello, con la única idea de lamer aquella tibia piel.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se levantó de mucho mejor humor. Sus músculos dolían en algunas partes, pero era aquel tipo de molestia que podía recibirse bien después de una noche de sexo. Sexo salvaje en ocasiones, lento y lleno de vergonzosos susurros en otras. A su lado, tumbado tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo, Naruto roncaba levemente, con el rostro ladeado y el pelo tan desordenado como siempre lo tenía recién levantado. Y Sasuke, después de siete meses de despertares a su lado, sabía muy bien de eso. Habían sido sus dedos después de todo los que habían desordenado aquellas finas hebras rubias.

No se molestó en levantarle, a sabiendas de que eran solo las siete y media de la mañana y que tras la misión seguramente Naruto necesitaba más descanso de el que unas pocas horas de sueño podrían darle. No se vistió, encaminándose al baño para su ducha matutina. Puede que Naruto no compartiese su gusto por aquel hábito, a menos claro está que fuese acompañado de alguna otra acción bastante más placentera, pero Sasuke amaba las duchas calientes nada más despertarse. Tras comprobar que su champú se había terminado, usó el del dobe con un suspiro frustrado. No le gustaba el olor, al menos no en él. Estaba terminando de secarse cuando sorpresivamente Naruto entró en el baño. El rubio bostezó, le miró y sonrió.

—Buenos días.

Sasuke se disponía a contestar cuando el otro agarró el dichoso cepillo de dientes verde, se echó una buena cantidad de pasta dentífrica y empezó a limpiarse. Eso volvió a recordarle la charla pendiente.

—Oye, Naruto. ¿Cuándo trajiste tu cepillo de dientes?

Ni se molestó en contestar, terminando de aclararse la boca. Una vez finalizó, le miró confuso.

—¿Qué?

—El cepillo, dobe, que cuándo lo trajiste.

—Oh, ¡no sé! Creo que fue después de que casi me carbonizaras el trasero tras usar el tuyo.

El sarcástico comentario no le hizo desistir.

—¿Y el champú? –Se señaló el pelo—. Huele a frutas, Naruto. No me gusta.

—¡Pero tú tienes el tuyo, Sasuke!, y a mi tampoco me gusta. Me lavo el pelo aquí demasiadas veces para tener que echarme esa cosa llena de suavizantes en la cabeza. Seguro que terminaría perdiendo todo mi pelo.

Sasuke no veía la relación de aquello con el tema que intentaba tratar, por lo que volvió al principio de la cuestión.

O al menos lo habría hecho si la mirada del dobe, que de pronto se mostraba sobradamente interesada en sus partes bajas, no le hubiera distraído.

—Estás más pálido de lo usual, Sasuke.

Aquello no era cierto, pero cuando las manos del otro se plantaron sobre sus hombros, no vio la necesidad de hacérselo saber. Naruto le atrajo hacia sí para darle un largo y húmedo beso, y Sasuke, tras un breve gruñido de frustración, le rodeó también con sus brazos.

—Mierda, eres como un gato en celo –masculló mientras sentía la lengua de Naruto en su garganta. El rubio soltó una risita, justo de aquellas que Sasuke antaño había detestado y que ahora encontraba ridículamente sexys—. Vamos a la cama.

Le empujó en la dirección correcta, pero Naruto se libró de su agarre para ir hasta el plato de ducha y encender el agua caliente.

—Creo que no.

—Oh, venga, ¡tengo la espalda hecha un nudo!

—Suenas como una nena. Venga.

Naruto se metió bajo el chorro y Sasuke no pudo moverse mientras veía como el agua empezaba a empapar toda aquella piel desvergonzadamente bronceada. Su cabello se oscureció y Naruto empezó a frotarlo vigorosamente. Cuando Naruto cogió el maldito champú de frutas y lo abrió, dejando caer un chorro en su mano, Sasuke abrió los ojos aún más, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Y no se equivocaba.

El rubio abrió más sus piernas mientras la mano enjabonada empezaba a frotar la hendidura en su trasero. Le escuchó soltar un largo gemido y se dio cuenta de que con su otra mano se estaba masajeando el endurecido miembro. Sasuke dejó caer la toalla al suelo, entrando en la ducha y arrodillándose tras él. Naruto estaba aún algo dilatado tras la noche anterior, por lo que dos de sus dedos se deslizaron sin complicación alguna dentro del apretado agujero. Naruto gimió mientras movía nerviosamente el trasero, acercándolo al rostro de Sasuke. Sonriendo mordió una nalga, moviendo los dedos mientras los abría para prepararle mejor. Cuando Naruto giró la cabeza hacia él, echándole aquella mirada de "_fóllame de una jodida vez_", Sasuke se levantó, inclinó a Naruto para conseguir el ángulo perfecto y entró de una sola arremetida, haciéndolos gritar a ambos.

Era fácil, como si sus cuerpos supieran como y cuando moverse. En que punto tocar y lo fuerte que debía ser. No duro, pero sí profundo, como le gustaba decir a Naruto. Las embestidas aplastaban el miembro del rubio contra las brillantes baldosas, y Sasuke lo tomó entre sus manos para ayudar a Naruto a coger el ritmo. Era frenético y desacompasado, nada parecido a lo que Sasuke hubiera esperado del que en un principio había sido un tímido y entusiasta compañero de sexo. Pero Naruto, con su olor a frutas y a Naruto, hacía a su cabeza dar vueltas, como cuando uno se quedaba sin aire bajo el agua. Las manos morenas aferraron sus nalgas y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo que fuera más rápido. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y fue recompensado por un largo y excitante ronroneo. De aquellos que Naruto soltaba cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y que provocaban en el propio Sasuke que sus testículos se alzasen y su ritmo se acelerase aún más, a punto de culminar él mismo.

—Quizás no sea tan malo usar este champú –masculló tras aspirar profundamente el olor. Después de todo ya no era capaz de olerlo sin recordar inmediatamente a Naruto. Le escuchó reír roncamente y Sasuke le pellizcó el trasero.

—¡Hey!

Naruto se giró, y Sasuke enredó los dedos en el suave cabello para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Mientras sentía aquel cuerpo amoldarse al suyo, se dijo que quizás realmente debía dejar el champú donde estaba. Y el cepillo de dientes. El aliento matutino de Naruto, según el propio dobe, podría tumbar a un caballo. Y no podía dejarle tomar su cepillo de dientes, aquello sería asqueroso.

Sí, se repitió de nuevo, a Sasuke siempre le había gustado la pulcritud.

Ahora bien, más tarde debían tener una seria conversación sobre la inconveniencia de que Naruto rebuscase entre su ropa interior, la desordenase, y metiese sus propios calzoncillos en su cajón. Aquello ya era otra cuestión diferente.

_**FIN**_

6


End file.
